And Sometimes
by MoonChild666
Summary: It's hard to keep secrets from the one you love. Especially for Draco.


Notes: Contains slash. Don't like it? Don't read it.   
  
  
  
  
  
_And sometimes, when I'm thinking of you... I feel my heart about to explode, the thunder in my mind is booming so loud, I can hardly hear my own thoughts... But I can still see you..._   
  
As he opened the door, the air was excessivly dank, nearly toxic; It felt as if he were breathing in a thousand un-chlorinated pools all at the same time. Weather like this normally gave Draco a sinus headache, but his mind was wandering too far to notice it. The bleak, treeless terrain stretched for miles. Down below was the large, royal blue lake that looked like a thousand diamonds strewn out like a large field of sheer blue.   
  
As he trotted down the trail, his feet made a bitter -thump- sound, and his sarcastic and mimicking shadow that normally followed him wasn't there today. Draco felt alone. He had always felt alone. No one had ever been there for him, except for his mother, who was now dead at Voldemort's hand. His father didn't care about him, or that Narcissa died, or about anything but power. Draco hated his father. No one knew that, though. Draco was afraid to be beaten to a pulp if he spoke up. He was afraid of being disowned by his only family. Draco didn't **want** to be alone. He wished there would be someone there for him at night, waiting for him, cuddling him, telling him everything would be alright. Even Harry Potter would be okay. Hell, he might just be the best there is.   
  
Draco shook the thoughts from his head in fear of unbashedly bawling his eyes out right there on the path to the lake. He moved his head up and looked at the gray clouds moving across the sky. He brought his head back down, and his mind back to reality just so the world wouldn't crumble down at his knees without him seeing it happen. He stopped at a small patch of trees just before the lake, and heard some splish-splashing behind them. He peered through the small bush and saw a raven-haired boy fumbling around with a toad. "Ah ha, you silly little bugger, I got you. Won't Neville be happy that I did."   
  
Ah, The Golden Boy. Draco watched the boy as he dried off the toad and placed him in a bucket. Harry turned around to fetch his thick black-rimmed lenses that he threw askew, and at that, Draco walked through the bushes.   
  
"'Ello, Mr. Perfect! And what might you be up to this merry afternoon?"   
  
"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry responded, without having to look at him.   
  
"Oh, why so grumpy? This is such a perfect day to go out **toad hunting**. I'd expect you'd be inside with Mudblood and Wea-"   
  
Harry lunged at him with fury and pinned him down with his own hips, his deep Forest-green eyes spilling with anger.   
  
"I don't understand you, Malfoy! Did you hear from one of your little golem buddies that I was down here, and you make a semi-long trip just to annoy the fuck out of me? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"   
  
...No, Potter. I didn't even know you were here. But even if I did, I would come. Because I love you.   
  
"No, Potter. I didn't even know you were here. But even if I did, I would come. Because I love you."   
  
God damn it all. Draco had to learn to keep his bloody mouth shut.   
  
Harry stared at Draco for the longest time, what seemed like it could be forever.   
  
"What did you just say?" Harry said, his face moving ever so slowly to Draco's until they were dangerously close.   
  
"I didn't say anything," Draco said, a barely audible whisper.   
  
"I believe you said... you... loved me," Harry said in the same tone.   
  
"I-"   
  
Harry pressed his lips against Draco's so softly he wondered if they were even there. Draco closed his eyes and stayed there, kissing Harry just as softly as he was kissing him. Harry didn't move the least bit, waiting... just waiting. And then Draco felt it, a warm stream of liquid coming down from the eyes of the boy above him. Or was it from his own? He opened his eyes to catch a glimpse at the boy above him, and indeed, he was crying. They were both crying. Harry pressed his mouth deeper against Draco's, and he opened his mouth so the boy below him could swipe a tongue inside, tasting... feeling... wanting...   
  
Harry pulled away and looked into Draco's deep Silver-blue eyes, a few bits of hair strewn on his face. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He pressed his face into Draco's neck and sobbed. Draco sobbed too.   
  
"Harry..."   
  
"Draco..."   
  
They held eachother tightly while the rain started spilling from the bowls of puff above them. They held onto eachother... afraid... afraid of what was coming next, and yet so unbelievably happy that they could just scream at the top of their voices.   
  
"I meant it, Harry."   
  
"Meant what?"   
  
"That I loved you. I always have. I want to be there for you from now on... and I want you to be there for me."   
  
"Oh, Draco... I love you too... And I will be there for you... Always."   
  
They clung to eachother until the rain subsided and the thunder faded away.   
  
And they didn't seem to notice that Trevor got away. Again. 


End file.
